Sympathy for the De Vil
"Sympathy for the De Vil" is the sixth episode of the ABC series Villains Unite!'s first season. It is the sixth episode of the series. It immediately followed "Truth and Daggers". Synopsis Cruella and Hook's budding romance develops on Neverland as they attempt to defeat Peter Pan and the Lost Boys. However, when they capture Cruella, it's seemingly impossible for Hook to save her until he realizes that Cruella is capable of escaping - she needs to find the power inside her to do this. Calling upon the forces of darkness - Maleficent, the Evil Queen, and Cruella's mother Malleve De Vil, Hook finds the power in Cruella and helps her believe. In a London flashback, a young fashionista Cruella and her colleague Anita come face to face in an epic battle that shakes up their relationship. Recap This article needs a finished recap! Cruella and Hook use the magic of belief to escape Peter Pan's and the Lost Boys' trap. They go to Skull Rock, which is Hook's hideout. Cruella and Hook share a drink, provided by Smee. After Smee leaves, Cruella kisses Hook. The two share a passionate moment. Then, they are interrupted by Pan and the Lost Boys. Pan waves his hand, and Cruella is in their cart tied up. Cruella struggles, but cannot free herself. She screams in terror to Hook for help. Hook promises to save her, and runs after the cart. In London past, Cruella is in her fashion studio arguing with her mother Malleve De Vil. Cruella wants to fire Anita. However, Malleve advises that with faith, hope, and magic, Anita can be a valuable asset to Project Cruella. Cruella replies that Anita will never be an asset to the company. She tells her mother to leave. Malleve gives in, but promises to return. Cruella then fires Anita. Hook reaches the camp, but finds that there is a force field. He talks to Cruella, telling her how to escape - the power of belief. Cruella says that there is no way out for her. Hook says that if she believes hard enough, the force field will break. Cruella tries to believe, but cannot. Hook, frustrated, begins trying to think of a way to save Cruella. Meanwhile, Peter Pan avidly watches, excited. Anita returns, having been given a second chance by Cruella's mother Malleve. Cruella notices that the poodle skirt Anita is designing is not what she wants. She rips up the drawing and tells Anita that she is not a valuable asset. She then takes out a knife and stabs Anita. However, it is not a fatal stab. The police are called. Cruella is taken away, screaming at everyone. Anita then assumes leadership of Project Cruella. On Neverland, Hook summons the Evil Queen, Maleficent, and Malleve. The three arrive in dark magical waves. The Queen, Maleficent, and Malleve talk to Cruella, trying to get her to believe. With their help, she is able to start deteriorating the shield. Just then, Maleficent realizes that Cruella needs something powerful to fire her belief and anger and magic up. Malleve knows just the thing. Cruella's mother gives her a memory about Anita. This causes Cruella to explode in anger, destroying the force field. The villains celebrate on Skull Rock. Meanwhile on the other side of Neverland, Peter Pan gets angry and kills a Lost Boy. He then calls two allies who he believes may help defeat Hook and Cruella once and for all - Tinker Bell and Ariel. Cast Starring * Cara Lynn Andrews as Cruella De Vil * Mary White as Maleficent * Anna Fox as Evil Queen * James Jones as Captain Hook Guest Starring * Nancy Clements as Anita * Lucy Filling as Malleve De Vil * Andrew Smith as Peter Pan * Nicholas Marson as Smee Co Starring * Mason Brewer as Lost Boy * Anna Ray as Fashion Studio Worker Trivia Episode Chronology * According to Sandra Gardner, the flashbacks of "Sympathy for the De Vil" take place before the flashbacks in "The Proclamation".